Crawling
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: My first song fic! To Linkin Parks Crawling. It's about Ginny and what happens to her During the Chamber Of Secrets... SpOiLeRs! read and reveiw!


I came up of this as I was listening to Linkin Park

I came up of this as I was listening to Linkin Park. It's a bit depressing, well it _was_ before my dad read it and told me it was horribly dark and that I had to change it… ::damn:: but anyways it's about Ginny during her encounter with Tom Riddle…..

Crawling

__

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds / they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common room... alone. That's what Ginny was, alone. Nobody bothered to notice the little red head sitting in the darkest corner, by herself, silent tears rolling down her porcelain face, out of her puffy amber eyes. She hated him so much that she loved him, and he sat there with her brother, and Hermione, laughing, and having fun. Fun. Ginny let out a soft mournful laugh. Fun? Happiness? Ginny hasn't felt these things for so long. All she felt was darkness and hatred. It was _his_ entire fault. If _he _didn't have to go and be so damn cute and brave and the number one on every girls 'want to date list', then none of this would of happened. If he had just noticed her… but then again nobody ever did.

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

Consuming / confusing 

This lack of self control I fear is never ending 

Controlling / I can't seem 

To find myself again 

My walls are closing in 

[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced 

there's just too much pressure to take] 

I've felt this way before 

So insecure 

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds / they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

Ginny woke up trebling. She was in a hall, her hands were covered in blood and she was sitting in a pool of water. She racked her brain as she tried to remember why she was covered in blood in the middle of the night. She got up, but her knees would not stop shaking, and she fell back to the floor again. She stared crying again as she pulled herself up and ran back to the common room. She had to tell Tom, at least he listened to her, and at least he noticed that she was alive. She crawled in to her bed in the first year's dorm, relieved that the night was over. But it was strange, this wasn't the first time it has happen to her, and she doubted it would be the last time it would either…

__

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me 

Distracting / reacting 

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection 

It's haunting how I can't seem 

To find myself again 

My walls are closing in 

[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced 

There's just too much pressure to take] 

I've felt this way before 

So insecure...

Ginny sat alone in the dark, crying softly. He had betrayed her, Tom wasn't what she thought he was, He was the former soul of Lord bloody Voldemort. Ginny knew the end was near, she was weak, so very weak. She thought nobody would come for her, and she would die at the feet of Tom riddle. She just wanted to see Ron yell at her one more time, to protect her from the big bad dust bunny under the bed. Or see mum yell at Fred and George for blowing up the shed or brining the gnomes in to the house and keeping them as pets again. Or have dad ruffle up her hair as she sat on his lap. Or to hear Percy scold her on her studies, to have Charlie to tell her stories of his dragons, or have Bill twirl her around and say that he loves her. … That he loves her… that lit a fire in her head. _People did love her_. And somebody would come for her.

__

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds / they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

And somebody did come for her. There he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. At twelve years old defeated the king of serpents, and destroyed the memory to Tom riddle and that blasted Diary. Maybe there was hope for her yet, and she was carried out of the chamber of secretes, and in to a new life. A life where she didn't have to be afraid, where she wasn't controlled, where she was her self. Just the way she wanted it to be. 


End file.
